


Asking her to love him

by theconsultingstrangevidder



Series: Sherlolly Movies AU [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Movie Star AU, Notting Hill AU, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/pseuds/theconsultingstrangevidder
Summary: When the door to her little bookstore in Notting Hill opens and the greatest actor and star of the generations Sherlock Holmes enter, Molly Hooper has no idea how her life is going to change for good.





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on this for a while now and thankfully i also found a beta that helped me so much in correcting my mistakes -in grammar and not just that- so let's all give a big thank you to marcceh ( on tumblr ) or izzidore ( in AO3 ) because she's a real hero.

Everything about that day one year ago had seemed just like every other ordinary day. Nothing about that ordinary morning had given Molly Hooper any sign or warning that her life was about to change forever. But, ever since she first met Sherlock Holmes, there have been no ordinary days in Molly’s life. 

She opened her little bookstore in Notting Hill at 8:30am now, just like every morning. Just like that morning. She made coffee and poured it in her favorite mug, and sat down to make a quick check of yesterday's little profits. 

Half an hour later, she gave up and allowed herself to think back to the last year of her life, when everything changed, on a ordinary day just like this one. When the door of her shop opened and Sherlock Holmes, the greatest actor of his generation, entered and started to search the bookshelves.

When Molly saw a tall, dark and very handsome man enter, she had the strange thought that she knew him from somewhere, but wasn't sure of the where or the how. It was only when another customer went to him and asked him for an autograph that she realised who he really was. Unsurprisingly, the woman who asked him for the autograph tried to give him her phone number too. He gave her the autograph and then proceed to stare at her without making any move toward the piece of paper she was giving him. Eventually she took the hint and left the shop, trying hard to act like she wasn't feeling uncomfortable at all, whispering a small thank you on the way out.

The moment that the door closed, he took two books off the shelves and went to the little cash desk Molly had set up at the center of the shop. She tried very hard to not stare at him, taking the books from him and putting them in a bag. He opened his wallet and removed £20, and left it in front of her. When she went to give him back his change, he had already taken the bag and was out of the door, leaving Molly stunned, when he turned for a moment and winked at her through the window. 

It didn't take too long to see him again. Only two hours later Molly was heading back to her shop after she went to grab some orange juice to drink. She was on the way back when she fell on someone, the orange juice spilling all over the shirt of that unlucky someone that Molly realised after the first shock was indeed Sherlock Holmes, once again. This day couldn't get any weirder, could it?

''Oh my G... I'm so sorry, I’m so so sorry, I don't know how that happened, I'm really sorry.', she started babbling while trying to wipe away the stain with a napkin.

''Stop, just stop,'' he said, irritated, removing her hands from his shirt. ''This is not going to help at all, so stop.''

Molly stopped moving and turned to look around, before looking back to him, noticing that he had shopping bags full of clothes in his hands.

''We can go to my flat if you want, so you can change your shirt.'' she said, blushing furiously.

''How close is your flat?'' he answered her, looking at her straight into her eyes.

''It's right across the street actually. It's the one with the blue door.'' she said and pointed behind her back.

''Then I accept the offer,'' he said and followed her across the street.

The moment they got into the flat, Molly guided him to the bathroom. When she heard the bathroom door close, she looked around the flat, taking in all the mess in the living room and entrance and started to try to sort it out, while wondering how it was possible for two women to be both so messy. And she wasn't really so surprised for herself, but how could her best friend Meena could be so reckless too? By the time Sherlock came back down, with a clean shirt and trousers on, Molly had managed to make the flat a bit more presentable. So the only thing she could do now was stand near the stairwell, looking around awkwardly under Sherlock Holmes's stare. Eventually she managed to speak again.

''I'm so sorry...'' she started saying again, only to be interrupted by his finger in her lips.

''You already said that. It's fine. Not a big deal. Actually I’m the one who should apologize,'' said Sherlock, while removing his hand from her mouth, looking a bit awkward, clearing his throat.

''About what?'' asked Molly, trying not to show her nervousness. 

''Well, I was a bit rude to you. After all, you didn't do anything wrong, it was just an accident,” he said, offering a little smile to her.

''Well... yes it was, but I still made a mess, so...''

''If you say that you're sorry once more I'm going to be really angry with you. Just so you know,'' he interrupted her again, with a teasing smile and look in his eyes.

''Right, I'm...'' 

''Don't!'' 

They looked at each other for a long moment and then they burst out laughing.

''Well...'' Molly said between her giggles, ''That was a interesting day. Surreal, but nice.''

''Mmhm,'' was the answer she got from Sherlock. 

''I have to go now. Thank you for the help...'' he said with a curious look on his face.

''Molly. I'm Molly.'' 

''Thank you for the help Molly,”' finished Sherlock, hiding a smirk when he saw her blushing again.

''Well... anytime.'' said Molly, feeling her face getting hotter and hotter. What the hell was wrong with her today?

Sherlock moved towards the door, opened it and walked out without looking back. Molly stood there frozen for a while, irritated by her own stupidity.

''Surreal but nice? What the fuck Molly?'' she muttered to herself hiding her face in her hands.

But at that moment, she heard someone knocking at the door. When she opened it she found Sherlock Holmes looking at her.

''I forgot one of my bags,'' he said.

''Oh, come in, and I'll look for... oh, there it is,'' babbled Molly, causing Sherlock's eyes to sparkle with amusement. 

''Here,'' she said, giving the bag over and finally looking him in the eyes.

He was giving her a weird look. He was smiling at her, his eyes completely focused on her face. Then, in one quick but smooth move, he bent down and planted his lips on hers. Molly gasped, and that allowed Sherlock to sneak his tongue inside her mouth. With his left hand around her waist and his right on the back of her head, he drew her closer to his body.

Almost ten seconds - or was it minutes? - from the moment that Molly finally snapped out of it and started to kissing him back, he broke off the kiss and pulled away. His eyes scanned her face once again and with a soft smile he stepped away, said goodbye and was out of the door in record time.

Molly stood there frozen, her eyes blinking furiously. Was she just in a liplock with Sherlock Holmes? How had that happened? Eventually, she shook her head in an attempt to clear it and moved around the house, determined to put it all in order, along with her thoughts. When Meena returned two hours later, she found Molly scrubbing the floor on her knees. And the only answer she got from Molly was...

''I just felt like cleaning.''

That night, after all the cleaning up was over, the two friends decided to order Chinese and watch a movie, Meena's choice. A classic, she said. That's how they ended up eating Chinese and watching one of the best films Sherlock Holmes had starred in.

''Just imagine...'' said Meena. 

''Somewhere, someone in this world, has kissed this man,”' she finished with a hint of wonder in her voice and a dreamy look in her eyes.

''Yeah,'' was the only thing Molly could answer back. ''Just imagine...''


	2. Two weeks later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after their first meeting, Sherlock makes a move...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot describe how happy all your lovely comments made me. Thank you all so much! And i really hope that you're going to enjoy the rest of this story as well.

Molly was sure that she would never see Sherlock Holmes again. The kiss he gave her she kept secret; after all, none of her friends would believe her and why should they? She hardly believed it herself. 

She almost managed to convince herself that she had seen a very vivid dream, when two weeks later he entered her life again. It was another quiet day when Meena informed her that “some guy” had called for her three days ago.

''Wait, three days ago? Why didn't you tell me then? And you’re only saying it now?'' she asked her friend, feeling a bit pissed off.

''I'm a human being Molly, I forgot! After all, I haven't seen you for two days myself,” Meena said.

''Because you were too busy to hooking up with that moron that doesn't deserve you, again,” Molly added. “Honestly, I have no idea what you see in that Tom guy, he's an idiot.''

''Oh please, let's not have this conversation again, I beg you Molly.'' 

''Okay fine. You're off the hook for now. So who was it?''

''Who was what?''

''The guy that called me, Meena. That's how this conversation started.''

''Oh right. Well... I don't remember the name, it was a weird one.''

''What do you mean, a weird one?''

''It didn't sound like it was the guy's actual name. It was like an alias or something.''

''Okay then what was this ‘allias’ or something?'' asked Molly.

''I told you, I don't remember. What I do remember, though, is that it began with an R.''

''With an R?''

''Yes.''

''Did he leave a number, so I can call him back?''

Thankfully Meena hadn't forgotten the phone number, which as it turned out was from a very expensive and posh hotel in London. Molly must have spent at least five minutes on the phone, saying every name that started with an R she could think of, when suddenly Meena looked like she just got a visit from God itself.

''Try 'Redbeard’.'' 

Molly looked unsure at her friend but eventually repeated the name at the hotel's employee, and surprisingly they connected her with the room. When she heard his voice on the phone, she felt beyond surprised.

''Hi. I'm Molly. The one that...''

''Wow, you sure took your time to call me back. Isn't the three days rule a guy’s trick? In order to make women wait anxiously over the phone for us?'' he interrupted her with the humour in his voice quite obvious.

''I wasn't doing any tricks, my roommate, who I’m probably going to kill someday eventually, just now told me about the phone call and...'' she was babbling.

''Molly, I was kidding,'' Sherlock stopped her. ''I'm not going to pretend that my ego isn't a little hurt, but I’ll survive. You called back eventually. So now what?''

''What what? Is there something I should say to that?''

''Well... I’m afraid my 'call me back' message wasn't very clear. I called you because I would like to see you again.''

''What like... a date? And how did you find my phone number in the first place?''

''I guess we could call it a date. And my brother is practically the British Government.''

''That... sounds fake, but okay. So something like a date you say?''

''Yes. What do you think about it?''

''Ummm... I'm not really sure,'' said Molly, hesitating.

''Okay how about this? What if we don't call it a date, but a outing between friends?''

''Are we friends?''

''Potentially. So what do you think?''

''Umm... okay. Why not?''

''Good. I'm going to call you tomorrow to let you know about the where and when. Let's just hope that this time, you are going to answer the phone and not your roommate.''

Molly laughed and promised to do her best. She was still laughing when they hung up, causing Meena to look at her with curiosity.

''So who's that guy? What's going on with him?''

Molly paused for a second, thinking of what she could say to her friend. 

''Not someone you know. I met him recently,” she said eventually.

''A new potential boyfriend? When am I going to meet him?''

''You are not going to meet him. And no he's... a potential friend. We'll see.''

''But...'' Meena started complaining, but Molly had already left the room, ending the conversation there.

Sherlock did call back the next day as he promised, and Molly was the one that answered the phone, as she promised. 

He surprised her when he told her to meet him in a small Italian restaurant named Angelo's. When she started getting ready she hesitated for a moment wondering if she should dress up? Eventually she shrugged her shoulders and settled for jeans and a simple but not bad looking top.

When she arrived in the restaurant Sherlock was already there waiting for her. He stood up when he saw her walking to their table, and moved to pull out the chair opposite him, smiling at her, exchanging their hello's at one another.

''Am I late?'' asked Molly once she was seated.

''Not at all, I just arrived myself two minutes ago,” answered Sherlock while getting comfortable in his chair again.

''This is a nice place. I had passed it before but never got inside for some reason,” she said, looking around at the restaurant. ''It's cute.''

''Yeah it is,” said Sherlock not moving his eyes away from her, smiling. And his smile got even bigger when Molly noticed his stare and blushed. ''What would you like to drink?''

''Maybe some red wine?''

Sherlock smiled approvingly at her and motioned at the waiter so they could order. While they were waiting for their food and wine to arrive they started talking like they had known each other for years. Like old friends meeting each other again after a very long time apart. 

When their food arrived they started eating in a comfortable silence, listening to the buzz of the charming little restaurant, until a company of four women in a booth behind them started gossiping about movie stars. 

Molly and Sherlock looked at each other and shared a smile when they heard them mentioning his name. It was then that the conversation between the four women heated up. Considering about whom they were talking about, Molly wasn't surprised. 

''Okay look, I'm not saying that he's not talented, but please. Everyone knows they cast him in all those movies and shows mostly because of his handsomeness,” said one of them.

''Oh come on. He's not handsome. I find him extremely weird looking. Honestly, the only good feature of his face is his eyes. Although because of his weird looks they make him look like an alien,” said another one in a very obnoxious tone.

''No hunnie. He's hot. He's very hot. And that voice ugh.... it makes me melt. Among other things...'' 

''I agree about the voice. But on the rest we are just gonna have to agree we disagree.''

''Fair enough. But I think we are also going to agree that it doesn't really matter if we find him hot or not. It's not like we stand a chance anyway.''

''Why? Because he's a mega movie star and there is no way possible for us to meet him in real life?'' asked another woman.

''No. Well, yes that too, but no. Because he's gay.''

Sherlock's eyebrows shot up to his hairline with that comment, amusement evident in his face while Molly felt the need to defend him, when all the three other women in that booth made a collective sound of agreement.

''That's true,” said one of them who, up until that point, had made no comments about him. 

''The guy is gay as hell. You know what they say about him and his manager John Watson right?''

''But his manager is married with a child, Jenny.''

''So? He wouldn't be the first or the last married gay man with a child.''

''Well maybe not, but he really doesn't strike me as a gay guy. He could be bisexual though.''

''Maybe, but him and that wife of his ugh... fakest marriage ever. Trust me on this.''

At that point, Molly had had enough and got up from their table. Sherlock looked up at her with a question in his eyes.

''Excuse me for a minute,” said Molly.

''What are you doing? Molly, no...'' whispered Sherlock but it was too late, as Molly was already on her way to the other booth.

She stopped in front of the four women and took a deep breath before she spoke up.

''Excuse me... ladies,” she said, and they all turned to look at her. 

''I didn't meant to, but since I was sitting in the booth next to you, I couldn't help but hear your conversation.''

''So?'' said the obnoxious one.

''So I don't think that you have the right to comment on other people like that.''

''I beg your pardon?''

''Who do you think you are to make comments like that about other people's private lives? Who are you to decide whose marriage is fake and who's not, or who's gay or not?''

''And what's your problem exactly? Are any of these people's friend or family, and you care?'' she laughed. 

''Or are you one of those hardcore fangirls that keep fantasizing about their favorite actors when they masturbate because they can't find a real boyfriend?'' she finished with all four women bursting into laughter.

''How dare you?'' Molly almost shouted when she felt a hand on her own, pulling her away from the four women's booth and almost out of the restaurant.

She looked at Sherlock and guilt washed over her. She almost couldn't look at him in the eyes, but she forced herself to do it.

''I'm sorry Sherlock, I just...'' she started, when he shook his head.

''Don't worry about it.'' Sherlock stopped midstep when they reached the door. 

''Actually, hold on for a minute,” he said and turned back, moving towards the four women, that were still laughing at Molly. 

Molly followed him a few steps, but stayed a bit further behind, wondering what he was going to do.

One of them looked up and saw Sherlock coming toward their booth, causing her jaw and fork to drop, making her friends look at her, then Sherlock, having similar reactions as their friend.

''Hello there. Please forgive my friend, she's overly protective of me, hence her lashing out on you,” he said with a smile to the stunned women.

“By all means, please continue to comment on me and my best friend’s ''real'' relationship and sexuality. I bet none of you know what a real orgasm feels like. Enjoy your dinner,” he finished, smile never leaving his face

Then stepped away, moving closer to Molly, who was trying really hard not to burst into laughter, taking her hand and finally going out the door.

It only took three steps away from the restaurant before Molly started laughing. Sherlock tried to hide his own grin, but was unable to. He laughed along with Molly freely, as they continued on their way down the street. And once they ran out of breath, Sherlock shook his head and turned to look at her.

''I shouldn't have done that. I really shouldn't,” he said running his hands through his hair.

Molly smiled sweetly at his reaction. 

''Maybe not, but it was awesome,” she said. “The looks on their faces was all worth it.''

''Well yes, but I don't usually behave like that. Not to completely strangers anyway. If you ever meet John and Mary they are going to tell you thousands of stories about me getting all snappy and mean about strangers and their behavior at times. And just not at strangers. Mary's favourite affectionate nickname for me is git. But I’ve made a rule for myself to be as respectful as possible when I’m around strangers and it’s worked until now. And you know what Molly?''

''What?''

''I think it's your fault,” said Sherlock and he stopped walking, making Molly to stop too. 

“What is it about you that makes me behave so out of my usual ways?'' he asked with a look of wonder in his eyes and face. ''What am I doing with you?''

Molly blushed under his gaze. 

''I've been wondering the same thing, actually.''

Sherlock gave her a warm smile and they continued walking, until they eventually reached Molly's house. They stopped outside the door and Molly, for the first time that night, started feeling awkward. 

''So this was... really fun,” she said.

''Yes maybe we should do it again,” said Sherlock.

''Sure why not?''

''How about tomorrow?'' asked Sherlock, mentally beating himself for sounding so eager.

''Umm... I would love to but... I have to go to a friend’s birthday dinner tomorrow.''

''Oh. Alright then,” he said without hiding his disappointment.

''You could come with me if you want to though,” proposed Molly. ''I mean if you have nothing better to do you can...''

''I'll be there,” he interrupted her. ''Ummm... I'll come to pick you up, if that's not a problem.''

''Yeah sure. At 8:30 would be best.''

''Alright. I'll see you again tomorrow at 8:30. I really look forward to it.''

''So do I,” said Molly with a smile.

Sherlock smirked at her, looked down at her hands, then took one in his own and brought it to his lips while looking deep in Molly's eyes. He left a soft kiss on her knuckles and smiled at her.

''Till tomorrow then,” he said, and started walking away, with his eyes still on Molly for a few steps, until he was forced to turn around and turned his back at her.

''Till tomorrow,” said Molly, while watching him walking down the street, with his hands in his pockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think about the date? Please let me know about it! Coming soon with more pretty moments between those two idiots.


	3. Dinner With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock meets Molly's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this took a long time to be posted, but I lost my first beta and I love this story too much to have it posted unedited. But it's back and hopefully, the next chapter won't take me so long to post it.

The next day Molly felt like the hours were passing by agonizingly slowly. The previous night was still in her mind and she had to admit that she had had a wonderful time with Sherlock. She was getting slightly more comfortable with him but that day she was a nervous wreck. Being alone with him was one thing, but introducing him to her friends? She couldn't even begin to imagine how they would react to seeing him with her. 

But the evening eventually came and Sherlock arrived at his promised time to pick her up from her flat. She had decided to dress more casually and turned out that Sherlock had the same thought. Black denim trousers and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up almost at the top of his arms allowing her to see his lean but well-formed muscles and Molly decided right there and then that from all the times that she had met him so far, this was her favorite look on him.

For his part, Sherlock seemed very appreciative towards Molly's choice of clothing too. Black shorts that were... well, quite short, and allowed him to admire briefly the beautiful legs he already had deduced she had with a white shirt, the two first buttons of it open. In her neck, a small necklace in a red rose shape. She truly looked radiant.

''You look beautiful tonight Molly,'' he told her with a sincere smile.

''Thank you. You look very good too,'' she answered and lowered her eyes, finally noticing him holding a bottle of red wine. ''Oh you brought wine.''

''Yes well... I'm about to meet people for the first time and one of them has their birthday today. Seemed the most appropriate gift for someone I don't know. You're ready to go?''

''Of course.''

''Then lead the way.''

The walk to her friends home wasn't long, so they were the first ones to arrive there. Molly knew that she would never forget her friend Phillip’s reaction when he opened the door and saw Sherlock beside her.

''Oh... Hello Molly,'' he said with his eyes never leaving Sherlock.

''Hello Phillip, how are you?''

''Good, good. Oh come in, come in.'' he finally said and moved to the side to let them in.

Sherlock and Molly turned to look at each other and after exchanging a small smile they entered. After Phillip closed the door he moved in front of them and lead them through to the living room.

''Welcome both, come on in and have a seat. Sally, darling, Molly is here,'' he shouted to his wife.

''Oh welcome Molly. Finally, I have someone to back me up with...'' Sally started saying from the kitchen but the words died in her lips when she entered the living room and realized, with a double take who Molly's date was.

The four of them must have stood there in silence for at least an entire minute looking at each other awkwardly - although Sherlock seemed to enjoy the surprise on her friends' faces - until Molly decided to speak.

''Sally, Phillip this is Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock those are two of my closest friends. The birthday dinner is for Sally.''

''I'm glad to meet you both. Happy birthday Sally,'' said Sherlock offering his hand at her.

Sherlock's extended hand was what Sally obviously needed to shake herself out of her surprise. She took his hand and shook it with a smile.

''Good to meet you too and thank you. We are honored to have a big star at our home.''

''The honor is all mine I assure you. I brought you some wine,'' he said and passed the bottle to her.

''Thank you. You didn't have to, but thank you. And it's one of my favorites too. Would you like to pour you some of it?'' asked Sally.

''No thank you I... I will drink what you guys are drinking. Keep the wine for other special occasions.''

''Then maybe some scotch?'' offered Phillip.

''Yes, I would like that. With some ice, if it's not a problem.''

''Of course not. And you, Molly? What do you want to drink?''

''I'll have some scotch with ice too.''

''Great. You'll have them both in a moment. Get comfortable and we'll be back soon.'' said Phillip and retrieved to the kitchen pulling Sally with him, though, not in a very strict way.

Two minutes later, the couple returned with all drinks ready and joined Sherlock and Molly, starting a conversation that started quite awkwardly. But soon, all four of them relaxed and felt more comfortable with each other, until the bell rang again. Sally ran to answer the door and a few seconds later returned with another guest. As soon as Greg Lestrade entered the room the entire mood in it changed as it so often happened with him.

‘’Hey guys,’’ he said as soon as he walked in the room, smiling from ear to ear. ‘’How are you all on this fine special day?’’ he continued while giving Molly and Philip from a brief hug to each of them, until he spotted Sherlock, making Molly swallow hard when he did. 

‘’Oh hello. I’m Greg. And you are?’’ he asked and extended his hand towards him, not noticing the weird looks he was getting from his friends. Even Sherlock himself looked a bit taken aback but also quite delighted.

‘’I’m Sherlock. Nice to meet you,’’ he answered and shook Greg’s hand.

‘’Good to meet you too Sherlock,’’ said Greg and then turned to the others only to find them staring at him with interest. ‘’What? Where are the others?’’

Philip was the first to shook his head and to answer his friend’s question.

‘’They’ll be coming soon. Meanwhile, what would you like to drink Greg?’’ he said and started moving towards the kitchen.

‘’Whatever you’re all drinking is fine with me.’’

‘’Alright then. Molly will you please help me in the kitchen for a bit?’’ said Sally.

‘’Absolutely. Let’s go,’’ answered Molly and followed the couple to the kitchen leaving Sherlock and Greg alone.

Greg turned at Sherlock and smiled at him again, before taking a seat across from him.

‘’So Sherlock…’’ he started while taking in his hands some of the peanuts that were in the coffee table as companions for the drinks. ‘’what do you do for a living?’’

Sherlock’s lips curled. ‘’I’m an actor,’’ he answered.

‘’Oh cool. Are you working at the theatre, in the movies, or the telly?’’

‘’I’ve done all three actually. But currently mostly movies and telly.’’

‘’Great. Um… if you don’t mind me asking, are you getting paid well? Because I mean I know some people -I guess you could call them friends but they are acquaintances really- that are also actors and they barely make a living out of it. Most of them are doing other jobs as well that have nothing to do with acting. For the last movie you were in for example, how much money did you get?’’

‘’Fifteen million dollars.’’

Greg’s mouth hung open for a few seconds with his hand a few millimeters away as he was about to eat a peanut. Soon he realized what image he was presenting and closed it.

‘’Oh…’’ he said. ‘’That’s… that’s a lot.’’

Molly’s return from the kitchen and the bell ringing once again was exactly what the two men needed for the awkward silence to be over. Once she handed Greg his drink, she went to answer the door but not before sending a small smile to Sherlock that smiled back at her as he was standing up from the sofa. Only seconds later Molly returned to the living room with Meena.

The young woman was chattering and gesturing vividly with Molly while entering the living room paying no attention to its current occupants, causing her to stumble on Sherlock. It was no shock to either Molly or Sherlock Meena’s reaction when she spotted him. Luckily for her, Greg had moved further into the living room away from hearing distance, so he didn’t hear her gasp.

‘’Oh my God,’’ she muttered. ‘’It’s you. It’s really you.’’

Sherlock smiled at her. ‘’You must be Meena. Molly has told me many things about you.’’

‘’Did she? What did she say? Doesn’t matter there are all lies. I can’t believe that it’s really you,’’ she said and grabbed his hand to put it in her chest as Philip with Sally returned to the room and Greg got closer to them. ‘’Somehow I always knew that you and I would meet one day. It was written in the stars,’’ she said not noticing Greg’s frown and the hurt that showed in his eyes.

‘’Well you were right,’’ said Sherlock and smiled before removing his hand from her chest awkwardly. He looked at Molly and cleared his throat. ‘’Ahem… may I use the bathroom for a minute please?’’

‘’Of course…’’ started Sally before Meena jumped ahead.

‘’I will show you where the bathroom is.’’ she almost shouted and pulled Sherlock with her, leaving the rest of the room speechless.

The four of them stayed silent and still until Meena returned to the room, her hand upon her chest, looking out of breath.

‘’Oh… my… God!’’ said Meena, Sally, and Phillip at the same time, making Molly biting her lips awkwardly and Greg looking at them curiously.

‘’That was Sherlock Holmes. In our house,’’ said Sally.

‘’Sherlock bloody Holmes in our bloody house,’’ repeated Phillip.

Greg gasped. ‘’That was Sherlock Holmes?’’ he asked making his friends start giggling.

‘’You didn’t recognize him?’’ asked Meena. ‘’How is that possible?’’

‘’Well he seemed familiar but he said that he’s done tv so I guess I just thought that I had seen him in something. I didn’t think that I had seen him in everything there is.’’ 

‘’He’s so gorgeous,’’ said Meena with a dreamy look in her eyes, not noticing Greg’s hurt in his eyes once again. ‘’But how did he came here? Did you win some contest?’’

‘’He came with Molly,’’ answered Phillip.

‘’He came with Molly?’’ she repeated and looked at the woman in question. ‘’How did you meet him? When, where?’’

‘’It’s a long story and now it’s not the time to share it,’’ answered Molly. ‘’The dinner is ready and he’ll be back soon.’’

‘’Alright.’’ agreed on Meena. ‘’But you are not out of the woods yet missy. You have some explaining to do.’’ she threatened Molly with a pointed accusing finger.

Molly released a deep sigh. She knew that this would be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. Please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know if you liked it. The second chapter is also ready and it will be posted in a few days.


End file.
